Love brought her there, it'll get her out
by AnGeL-KiSs15
Summary: Sarah Gibbons is a sweet beautiful girl. She's always done things right until she meets, Jagged, leader of a notorious gang in houston. Sarah falls in love with him and takes the fall for a crime she did not commit. The judge sends her to an all boys camp
1. The sacrifice

Sarah Gibbons was a beautiful girl. She was tall with vibrant fiery red hair. Her emerald green eyes stood out on her heart-shaped face with the perfect, flawless olive complexion. She was slim and heart-achingly stunning. Her hands were delicate with long slender fingers and she had a heart the size of an ocean.   
  
Sarah lived at home with her mother and father who were happily married. Her life had been perfect up until the time where she'd fallen in love with Daniel Winters, also known as Jagged, leader of the Devil's spawn gang in the central of New Orleans.   
  
Sarah had always worn her heart on her sleeve, and when Daniel came round with his charming smile and rugged good looks she'd fallen head over heels.  
  
Daniel however was incapable of loving.   
  
He was heartless, cold, bitter and horribly manipulative.   
  
He used Sarah to his full advantage.   
  
Sarah would do anything for Daniel; go anywhere he asked her too. Through all this however Sarah still kept a firm grasp on her morals and values and kept her kind and loving nature.  
  
That infuriated Daniel even more. He'd try and try to break her spirit and crush her down but Sarah would not break.  
  
Then one day it took its toll.   
  
Sarah went to meet Daniel in the alleyway on 64th street on the corner of Hester street like usual, but today was different.   
  
Things were dreadfully wrong.   
  
She treaded down the alleyway her schoolbooks grasped firmly in her hands when the shout of men and the sound of police sirens greeted her ears.  
  
Daniel came running towards her at full speed. He stooped in front of her panting and looking exhausted.   
  
"Aw Sarah-Baby! I'm so glad.... to have.... found you!" he exclaimed between each breath.   
  
"Oh God, Danny! What's wrong?" She asked worriedly her heart beating a million miles per hour.   
  
"Oh Sarah it's horrible! The cops! They're after me baby! I've really done it this time! I stole a diamond necklace worth four grand." He said but Sarah noted he seemed more exhilarated then ashamed.  
  
"Sarah Baby could you do one last thing for me babe? Please my sweet darling?" he asked his voice pleading and sugarcoated.  
  
Sarah nodded quickly only worried about the safety of Daniel more than anything.   
  
"Yes Danny! Anything!" She exclaimed.   
  
Daniel smiled.  
  
"I knew I could count on you. Look the cops are heading me off and soon I'll be caught. Could you take the wrap for me baby then after everything's cooled off I'll go to the cops and explain everything? I'd never normally do this to you babe, but blue-eyes need my help." He said referring to their newest gang member, Cherise looking straight into the depths of her piercing green eyes.  
  
The enormity of what he'd just requested sinking in. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Don't worry baby, I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you," he said in a very sincere tone.   
  
Sarah could have simply refused. She could have said no and walked away. She wanted to go to university. She didn't need a record.  
  
But his eyes were pleading with her to help him and she'd never been able to turn him down, besides he'd protect her.  
  
She nodded solemnly just as the pounding footsteps were beating behind them.   
  
"Thanks, babe you're a lifesaver." He exclaimed slipped the diamond necklace in her hand and took off running at full speed.   
  
She dropped her books on the ground and braced herself for what was to come next. Three cops halted in front of her.  
  
"Hey kid! You see a boy run by here?" The tallest one asked and she shook her head.   
  
Her eyes were wide with terror but she took a deep breath and held out her hand that was clutching the necklace.   
  
"I-d-did it" she croaked and one police officer grabbed her and cuffed her hands behind her back.   
  
"You're under arrest for grand theft, you have the right to remain silent anything you do or say can and will be used against you in a court of law..." 


	2. Broken

RumorGoddess: Thank you so much for the review! i was getting really discouraged!! Don't worry Sarah will definetly be falling for someone at Camp Green Lake. ;) At first she'll be a little hung up on Daniel but   
  
it'll change don't worry! Sorry its so short I'll be posting a much longer one tommorow!!  
  
"Sarah Gibbons, you have two choices. Three years in a juvenile correctional facility or 18 months at camp green lake." The judge's voice resonated throughout the entire courtroom but Sarah had gone numb.   
  
She wasn't supposed to be here, Daniel promised he'd explain everything to the police officers. He'd promised. But that had been three weeks ago. She hadn't heard a thing from him since.   
  
Tears scalded her eyes at the memory of what Nikkita had told her.   
  
Nikkita was another gang member and she'd been the only one to visit her when she'd been jail other than her parents of course.   
  
Of course Nikkita hadn't been friendly but Sarah should have expected that. They'd never liked each other.  
  
Nikkita had been so cruel. Telling her that Daniel had completely forgotten about her and that he was already dating Blue eyes.   
  
She was suddenly snapped out of her memories by the sound of her lawyers infuriated voice.  
  
"Your honor, Camp Green Lake is an all boys camp! Do you honestly mean to send a young girl there?" she asked outraged.   
  
Sarah didn't care. Her heart was already shattered.   
  
"Order!" the judge demanded. "Miss Penzington, if you do not contain your anger you'll be thrown from my courtroom! As for miss Gibbons here there is no other alternative. Unless of course miss Gibbons would rather spend her sentence in juvenile hall?" the judge asked questioningly looking at Sarah pointedly.  
  
She sighed. There might still be a chance that Danny would save her. He still loved her she knew he did.   
  
"Camp Green Lake" she stated and felt her father's reassuring hand on her shoulder.   
  
She was so lucky to have such wonderful parents. They'd forgiven her imedieatly. She suspected that they already knew that it hadn't been her to steal the necklace.   
  
"Done. Court adjourned." His voice resonated through the hall and Sarah realized that Daniel had finally succeeded.  
  
He'd finally broken her. 


	3. No Girl Scout Camp

RumorGoddess: Thanks so much for the advice. It means a great deal to me. I'm a little angry with myself because this chapter is shorter then I'd have liked it to be but I promise as the story progress's the chapters will get longer!!  
  
The cuffs around Sarah's wrist cut deeply into her ivory skin. It sent a searing pain up her arm every time the bus went over a bump or into a pothole.   
  
She wasn't aware of that however she was more interested at what she was seeing outside.   
  
They had been driving for over nine hours and would soon be arriving at their destination but instead of seeing green grass and an enormous lake like she'd expected she was greeted with the sight of an enormous wasteland that stretched off as far as the eyes could see. Her mouth was dry and she longed for a drink of the coke that she had put in her duffel bag before leaving.  
  
"Like what you see Missy?" The police officer said cruelly in front of her.   
  
Sarah gulped. She was scared. She'd never admit it but she was scared to death.   
  
  
  
The enormity of what was happening sunk in an hour before she'd boarded the hot and stuffy bus for Camp Green Lake.   
  
She was going to an all boys' camp. Not just any boys but boys that were there because they'd wanted to avoid going to juvenile hall.  
  
Boys that were all there for one reason or another.   
  
she gulped back tears. This was all Daniel's fault. How could she have trusted that manipulative hypocrite? He'd actually let her take the fall for something she didn't do!  
  
At first she'd been heartbroken but now, now she was furious. It was, however, too late to turn back so she'd have to face it and get ready to brace herself for the worst.  
  
The bus jolted to a stop and Sarah was jerked in her seat.   
  
"Come on little girl, off the bus!" The officer exclaimed while un-cuffing her and pushing her off the bus.   
  
She stumbled to the ground. When she picked herself up the sight that greeted her made the bile rise up in her throat.  
  
This wasn't a camp and that wasn't a lake. This was a hellhole, a deserted wasteland that was toasting in the burning hot sun.  
  
"Well, Well, Well I never thought I'd see the day..." A man wearing a white Stetson and a pair of black sunglasses declared as he towered over her and looked her over.   
  
She suddenly felt self conscious before him.  
  
"Come on then Girly, Girl. Welcome to camp green lake. Make no mistake. Just because you're a girl doesn't mean you won't be treated the same way as everyone else." He stopped suddenly and stared at her with a scowl.  
  
"You might want to cut you're pretty red hair. This is an all boys camp and well a pretty girl won't surpass them boys" he said warningly and Sarah's eyes widened.   
  
"I'll never cut my hair!" She sated and the man shrugged.   
  
"Suit yourself little girl. Come on." she followed him through the gates into a little shack that she guessed was supposed to be his office.   
  
"Thirsty? Get used to it. You're going to be thirsty a lot around here. Here." he said and thrust two orange jumpsuits her way.  
  
"You'll be allowed to keep your duffel bag because apparently the warden pities you and thinks you need it for... girl reasons." he snorted and mumbled something under his breath.  
  
"You'll have your own tent soon, but for tonight you'll be staying in the D-tent. You'll also be allowed to use the showers ten minutes before the boys." the man said reluctantly and Sarah noted that he didn't seem too thrilled with it.  
  
"I'm Mr. Sir and I don't want to be addressed any other way. Welcome to Camp Green Lake. This aint no Girl Scout camp."   
  
A/N: Next chapter she'll be meeting all the boys and the real action starts! Bear with me, I know all this stuff is kind of boring but it gets better I promise! 


End file.
